My Mad Father
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Fluttershy was once just a normal pegasus who came from a rich family when she was little. She knows some of the dark secrets of her father, and will learn maybe even a darker secret about him too.


The night sky was the usual pitch black with the moon and the stars as a source of light. Deep in the forest was a large, almost castle-like mansion. Inside the dark basement of the mansion was a young pegasus walking towards a wooden door.

She looks very innocent, like she couldn't hurt anypony. The pegasus have a yellow coat, about the same shade as butter, teal eyes, and a cutie mark of three pink butterflies. On her head was a bright red bow, making her seem more innocent and cute than before. Her name is Fluttershy.

She softly knock on the door, and said, "Father... Father, are you in there?"

The door was soon open by a earth pony stallion. His coat was about the very same shade of yellow as Fluttershy's coat, his dark eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses, his cutie mark was covered by a white lab coat with a few small stains on it, his mask covered his mouth until he pull it down, and his mane was short and brown.

"Father!" Fluttershy happily said.

"Fluttershy! How many times have I told you not to come down here?" Her father scolded.

"Sorry, father... But... um... I'm too scared to sleep on my own."

"Fluttershy..."

Her father bend down to be eye to eye with his only daughter and said,"Don't worry. You're never alone. Your late mother is always there at your side... She's always looking after you, Fluttershy. Okay? Now please, go to bed."

"Yes, father..." Fluttershy said.

"Good girl." Her father said.

The little pegasus only took a few steps from the door, but turn back to her father and said, "Father, tomorrow is..."

"Yes. The anniversary of her death." Her father finished for her with no emotion to his tone and face, yet Fluttershy can tell there was a small hint of sadness to him. "We'll visit her grave tomorrow."

"Okay." Fluttershy said with a small smile.

"Now go to bed, please. I'll be resting too, shortly, alright?"

With a nod, she turn around and only took a few steps away from the door. She stop in place and heard something she doesn't want to hear again.

"S-Stop!" A mare's voice shouted from her father's lab. There was a loud, high pitch sound and the mare's voice screaming, "Help me! HEEELP!"

The little filly quickly walk away from the many sounds of the lab, hoping to not hear anymore of it. She always did this. Even though she loves her own father, she also fear him at times. Especially from these sounds.

_I know father's secret._

_My father is a scientist._

_He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement._

_And I've always heard things from that lab..._

_Animal and pony screams..._

_Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing..._

_So I pretended I wasn't looking._

_That I didn't know or hear anything._

_I feigned ignorance at the whole time._

_Because I loved father._

_That's not the only secret I know._

_When mom and I weren't around, he and his helper..._

"A fine sample..." her father said, standing over a table with a large red stain.

His helper, Heal Sea, stood a few feet away from the doctor. The mare was a white coated unicorn. Her long, brown mane was in two braids with brown ribbons. Her eery, green eyes stared at the table with parts of an another being on it. Her cutie mark was a roll of bandages. She wore a nurse's hat on her head.

"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself." Heal said.

The doctor turn to her and said, "That can wait. Come, Heal Sea."

"Doctor..." Heal said with a small smile.

The doctor and Heal hug each other, nuzzling.

"Doctor..." Sea said, closing her eyes, but open them with a look of serious. "She's aware of our... relationship."

"Hm? What does it matter?" The doctor said.

"I don't believe she's fond of me. That is the problem."

"The girl will be 11 soon. It's a troublesome age, to be sure. Be kind to her, please. Make sure she is never harmed. She is my most precious..."


End file.
